


I Love You

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Genesis/Sephiroth: My attempt at writing fluff. This is pure smut.





	

Genesis bent Sephiroth double as he slid two lube-slicked fingers into him. Sephiroth gasped softly and took it, but his face was turned away. 

“Look at me,” Genesis whispered. 

“What if I can't?” Sephiroth responded, breathy. Genesis was hooking his fingers just so, caressing his sweet spot tenderly. They'd only ever done it like this once or twice before and Genesis had made quick work of it, like he expected Sephiroth to buck him off like a wild animal that couldn't be tamed. 

“I want you to look at me while I take you,” Genesis said all sultry and smooth as he added a third finger, spreading him. Sephiroth was impossibly tight. He'd never let anyone fuck him before Genesis. Had only let Genesis because it filled a void he had, he could only assume. Sephiroth was a rare find—utterly virginal before Genesis stepped in, and so goddamn beautiful it hurt. He was also so alone, and he wanted to ease that loneliness. So he'd kissed him and never turned back. 

Sephiroth locked eyes with Genesis and that flared the heat in the redhead’s belly.  
“Yes, that's it. Now…why are you always so quiet?” He asked, replacing his fingers with his throbbing hard cock. “Let me hear you.” He drove inside Sephiroth and was rewarded with a simple little grunt that sounded like pure music to Genesis’s ears. Sephiroth’s head fell back momentarily, his eyes closing as he adjusted to Genesis’s girth. “Too quiet,” Genesis continued, holding Sephiroth's ankles as he slid all the way inside, feeling that pulsing heat grip him almost uncomfortably tight. “I want to hear you,” he whispered in Sephiroth's ear.

Sephiroth’s breathing hitched when Genesis began thrusting shallowly, finding that spot inside and thrusting against it until it pulled a ragged breath from him. 

“You'll just have to be satisfied with the way my breathing changes with the way you copulate with me,” Sephiroth stated, breath coming out short with the way his diaphragm was being pushed up at their position together.

“Oh, but I want you to moan my name,” Genesis said as he thrusted almost all the way out and then drove back in dead against his prostate. Sephiroth let out another ragged breath, then another as Genesis began a rhythm. Genesis watched the other’s face, acutely aware of his mounting pleasure.

“Do you want to come, Sephiroth?” Genesis asked, wicked idea formulating in his mind. He'd never heard his silver haired lover beg, and he suddenly wanted it like a drought needs rain.  
Sephiroth shook his head, then moaned a bit at a particular dead center thrust. “Don't play dirty, Rhapsodos.” 

“Oh, but I'm absolutely filthy when it comes to you, my dear,” Genesis said, slowing his thrusts almost to a halt, then focusing all his attention on Sephiroth’s prostate with the tip of his dick, circling, prodding, teasing. “So Sephiroth…do you want to come?”

“…Yes,” Sephiroth breathed. His eyes were trained on Genesis’s, their mako brightness burning with lust, his chest heaving from the position he was forced into. 

“Then all you have to do is moan my name, dear heart,” Genesis whispered sinisterly, stroking inside teasingly slowly. Sephiroth’s brows knitted and he was panting shallowly now, and it was a huge turn on for Genesis who got so little noise from the man that he hung on his every labored breath. “Don't you want to come? I can make it feel oh so good,” Genesis purred. 

“I can't,” Sephiroth whispered.

“Oh, but you can. Genesis,” he punctuated his name against Sephiroth's ear, licking and biting there. “Say it.”

“Harder,” Sephiroth whispered. 

“Harder?” Genesis whispered back, only going slowly, sensually, making love. 

“Stop…..I mean….harder….make it hurt….don't….” Sephiroth was breathing erratically now, panic welling in him. 

“I want to make love to you,” Genesis whispered. “Let me do it this way. It's not so bad,” he promised, soothing tears from Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth hadn't even realized he'd begun crying. Losing control was hard for him. This felt too real, too scary. Suddenly he was a lost little boy again clambering for anyone to be his friend in the darkness of the labs. His erection flagged a bit and Genesis made comforting noises as he petted the silver hair away from Sephiroth's face. “Shhh, it's ok, you're with me, you're safe,” he cooed, hand sliding between them to palm Sephiroth’s cock back to life.

“S-sorry,” Sephiroth said.

“Shh, just feel me inside you, feel me touching you. You're loved. I love you,” Genesis said, thrusting harder now, but still intimately close. 

“G-Genesis,” Sephiroth gasped, fingers ghosting over Genesis’s on his own cock.

“Yes….that's it….moan my name….do it again....”

“Genesis, it feels good,” he whispered as if shocked. The two times they'd done it with him on the receiving end had hurt. He'd bled the first time. The second time it hurt less. Both times felt like cleansing fire. It hurt so good. This was different. He was being made love to. He'd never been made love to. He certainly hadn't made love to Genesis. And his admission of love? He'd never told Genesis he loved him back, but then the man never required it of him. He'd told him he understood when Sephiroth said he was incapable of love. 

“Goddess you feel good,” Genesis was saying. Sephiroth felt overcome with something swelling in his chest. Is this what it could be like? Mutual love? 

“Genesis,” Sephiroth moaned softly as the speed picked up and Genesis began thrusting erratically.

“I'm going to come. Is it okay if I come inside you?” He asked in ragged gasps.  
“Come inside me, Genesis,” Sephiroth whispered back, continuing to palm against Genesis’s hand as he jerked him off. “I want you to…”

“Oh Goddess,” Genesis hissed. “Come with me, Seph, come with me please...”  
Sephiroth felt the familiar tight coil in his lower half build as Genesis pumped his cock hard, thrusts hard inside him now. It was more like the other times now, the heat so hot it threatened to swallow him up. And then they were coming together, Sephiroth gasping raggedly, head thrown back, and Genesis making a strangled cry as he shot his seed over and over inside Sephiroth’s hot tight entrance. 

“Gods that was…you're perfect,” Genesis whispered. 

Sephiroth looked away and shook his head. “I'm not.”

“You are to me. Look at me. I love you with all my heart and I'm not going to let you go just because you're damaged.”

“I'm more than damaged,” Sephiroth whispered.

“Not to me,” Genesis said, kissing him softly. Sephiroth resisted at first but then began to kiss back ever so delicately. Genesis took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss and then gently nosed Sephiroth’s throat. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
